Stranger Things Have Happened
by LadyStiff
Summary: If he had known who she was, he would never have hit on her, let alone slept with her. But things aren't always what they seem. Draco/Hermione. Fluffy stuff


**Author's Note: This was my entry for the Christmas Gift Exchange over at The Maple Bookshelf and was written for Diamond55. Enjoy!  
**

'I'm glad you decided to let loose a bit, Hermione,' Ginny said encouragingly as she piled Hermione's lush, curly hair on top of her head. 'It's unnatural to work so hard and get so little reward. And I'm not talking about academic reward,' Ginny added quickly as Hermione opened her mouth to oppose the statement.

'I know. I'm just relieved this year is over,' Hermione said with a sigh.

This had been the loneliest year Hermione had ever experienced, not counting her first year. She had decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education, but without Harry and Ron, it just wasn't the same.

She had gotten extremely close to Ginny, but Ginny was now dating Neville Longbottom. Between Hermione's studies and Ginny's relationship and studies, they barely spent time together except for mealtimes and the odd weekend.

Hermione could now admit she had overdone it on the school work (more than usual), and figuratively buried her head in the sand to avoid talking to other people. She realised now that the war might have been more psychologically damaging than she first presumed.

But now she had twelve _Outstanding NEWT's,_ and no date to the Masquerade tonight.

Hermione now realised she wasn't just lonely from missing her friends; Hermione wanted companionship of a different nature.

After her awkward and downright terrible first time with Ron after the battle, Hermione thought she could forever go without sex. If all sex involved was uncomfortable fumbling and stinging pain, awkwardly pulling on clothes while avoiding one another's eyes, well then Hermione could definitely leave it. But after listening to Ginny go on about how amazing sex was, Hermione had to admit she was fascinated enough to try again and tonight would be the ideal opportunity.

Hogwarts didn't usually throw graduation balls, but as it was the first anniversary of the final battle, Headmistress McGonagall had insisted the Memorial/Graduation should be held at the same time. McGonagall had said the people who had lost their lives should be celebrated and not mourned. The Ministry of Magic, in typical fashion, had denied her request and had gone ahead with a formal memorial service which had been scheduled earlier that afternoon. The Headmistress, in typical fashion, had done exactly as she pleased anyway, and so the Masquerade was going ahead as schedule. McGonagall, a smirk firmly in place, had spoken briefly to Hermione that afternoon and had informed her that only ten people had arrived at the 'Official Memorial Service'.

'There.' Ginny stated with a pleased grin, 'If you don't get laid tonight, I'll take it as a personal insult.'

'Ginny!' Hermione sputtered in shock, but then started giggling. She had informed Ginny of her plan for tonight and Ginny was only too eager to help.

'Now you just have add the Glamour and your look will be complete. I can do it for you, if you like?'

'No thanks,' Hermione said ruefully. 'I think I can do this part.'

Everyone attending the Ball had to wear a mask _and _a Glamour to completely hide their identity. McGonagall had said it encouraged new beginnings and hid old rivalries until the enchantments lifted at midnight.

Ginny patted her on the arm and left. She was already dressed in a fantastic silver ball gown with her face made up beautifully; she and Neville were planning to Glamour each other. Hermione shuddered at the implications of someone else's wand pointing directly at her face.

Hermione tilted her head in consideration, wondering how far she should go. She donned her mask that perfectly matched her Sapphire ball gown and found the beautiful confection hid most of her features, yet highlighted her high cheekbones.

Hermione finally decided on subtlety.

She began with darkening her hair to rival Harry's jet black strands, but left her curls intact. The way Ginny dressed it was very flattering; most of it was piled on top her head but there was already a few strands falling over her cheeks and down her back. Hermione didn't know how long the pins holding up the mass would last; her hair usually had a mind of its own.

Although the mask covered most of her face, she slightly lengthened her nose to be on the safe side.

Her floor length gown was already on and was made from a deepest blue material. It flowed over her body like water and hugged her breasts and waist perfectly.

Hermione was now incredibly nervous, but she gamely walked down to the Common room nonetheless, ignoring the flabbergasted looks from a few remaining stragglers.

Dean Thomas, who was standing by the fire with Seamus and having a couple of illegal pre-party drinks, had shouted unattractively, 'Cor Hermione! You look fucking amazing.'

Hermione frowned but walked on without acknowledging the comment. It wasn't a surprise that he knew who she was; she had just walked down from the seventh year dorms.

It took her twenty minutes to walk down to the Entrance Hall and Hermione wished she had waited for Ginny. It was too intimidating to be alone and she was already getting looks from all the people she passed on the way to the Great Hall, all ranging from admiration to jealousy, but none of recognition, and Hermione let out a breath of relief.

It made her feel more at ease, knowing no one recognised her and her stride became more secure.

She knew Harry and Ron would be around somewhere but her confidence at finding them easily evaporated when she saw the immense amount of people in The Great Hall. McGonagall had obviously put a very powerful extension charm on the Hall because Hermione knew there were no way so many witches and wizards could fit in here normally.

Harry and Ron said they would meet her at the Bar set up for the people who were of age. One of the Professors had drawn an Age Line around it so the younger students couldn't get to the alcohol.

As she neared the bar, Hermione looked around for any sign of the boys but could see none. They knew what colour she was wearing but Hermione only knew they were both wearing black. It wasn't very helpful, but what could you expect from boys.

Hermione stepped up to the bar and smiled at the barman, 'Could you please recommend me a drink?'

The barman looked a little thunderstruck but after a couple of moments leaned forward and with a charming grin, 'How about I fix you something and see if you enjoy it?'

None of the barmen were wearing disguises and Hermione had to admit there was something very attractive in his dark eyes.

'Alright,' Hermione acquiesced.

As he started mixing drinks, Hermione turned to survey the room again. There was something in the air, and she felt a light feeling in her belly that something incredible was going to happen tonight. Once the thought crossed her mind, she immediately dismissed it with a scoff. She never thought such fanciful things and it wouldn't get her anywhere now.

'Here you go, gorgeous.' Hermione turned to look at the barman as he passed along a drink that looked amazingly appetizing and creamy.

'Thank you,' but as Hermione reached for her beaded bag for some money, the barman waved her off.

'My name's Chris. Make sure no one else serves you tonight.'

Hermione smiled at him and settled on the barstool, taking a sip of her beautifully made drink. It tasted of peppermint and chocolate, and went down way to easily. Before she knew it, Chris had already slid another across to her.

She needed to remember to tip him.

Hermione's view of the Hall was unimpeded, but there was still no sign of Harry and Ron. She had already turned down five wizards wanting to dance with her and she was already getting overly tipsy.

Just as she was sipping her fourth drink and giggling inanely at a minor, who had tried to cross the aging line and had gotten thrown two meters back into his guffawing friends, movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Hermione suddenly couldn't breathe.

There, not two barstools away, strode Draco Malfoy. He stuck up a finger to get Chris' attention and was immediately served a firewhisky. It was such a typical Malfoy move, for him be the only one at the Masquerade to not disguise himself. He didn't even pretend to try by even wearing a mask.

Hermione's only wish for the night was that she wouldn't bump into him. She had been secretly checking him out all year. No one knew what had happened over the summer, before he had come back to school, but whatever it was, it really suited him.

Although Malfoy was even more aloof, it seemed more from maturity than his previous arrogance. His Slytherin cohorts were usually following him around, but more often than not, Hermione noticed him ditching the company.

He seemed taller somehow, his usual swagger giving way to a lazy grace, which had attracted most of the girls and some of the boys at Hogwarts.

No one suspected but Hermione was just as susceptible to Draco as all the others, the only difference was that Hermione kept her feelings to herself.

Malfoy had downed the Firewhisky in one before signalling for another when a woman, as blond and beautiful as Draco, came to stand next to him.

'Draco, darling, let's not fight. Why don't we go downstairs and make up.' Hermione nearly threw up in her mouth.

Draco raised a sardonic brow and his smirk was definitely on the mocking side, 'I don't think so.'

Astoria gave an attractive pout, her hands going to slim hips, 'How long are you going to stay angry?'

'I'm not angry, Astoria, quite the opposite.' He downed the rest of his drink and turned to face Astoria completely and leaning insolently on the bar counter. Hermione could tell he was in fact very much angry. The icy disdain and rage was clear in his eyes, his body language however looked completely relaxed as he held his tumbler lazily in his left hand. 'I'm tremendously grateful that you've shown your true colours now, before I gave into my parents insufferable meddling. Not that they ever had a chance of manipulating me.'

Astoria gasped, 'How dare you Draco.'

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his back on her once more, 'Do us all a favour, Astoria, and fuck off.'

Hermione watched as Astoria whirled around and strode off in a huff.

Draco looked completely unaffected, maybe even a little relieved. Hermione knew she was openly staring but she didn't care, he looked amazing.

Everyone had taken it upon themselves to wear Muggle evening clothes, with only a few sticklers wearing dress robes. Draco was wearing a grey suit and trouser combo with a startling white shirt, open at the collar. His white blond hair was soft and dishevelled, falling over his forehead and ears in disarray; as if he had run his hand through it too many times. And as Hermione watched, that was exactly what he did, making the strands catch the light and shine like a beacon.

He looked up suddenly, apparently aware of her appraisal. She felt his eyes move from her face, down her body and back up again. His eyes narrowed suddenly and his smirk became feral.

It only took two strides for him to be directly in front of her.

'Hi,' he murmured and his voice was just that compelling, she could hear it over the music. 'Enjoyed the show?' He motioned his head to where he and Astoria had just finished their argument.

Hermione lifted her glass to her lips, considering exactly what she should do versus what she wanted to do. What she should do was to mutter a reply and make a quick exit. What she wanted to do, well... that was infinity less and more complicated.

Hell, Hermione thought, what could go wrong?

'Oh, I think everyone would agree it was one hell of a show.'

Something like amusement and appreciation glinted in his grey eyes, and she felt like she had somehow gotten his approval with her honesty.

'What's your name?' He asked as he moved closer.

'We're not supposed to give that away until midnight.' At midnight all the glamour's automatically came off and everyone was supposed to take off their mask.

He shrugged, as if he didn't really care what her name was.

'Why aren't you wearing a disguise?' Hermione asked curiously.

'How do you know I'm not?' He countered easily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, 'I don't know what kind of women you normally see, but I'm not an idiot.'

'You're only half right,' he said lightly, taking the last gulp of his drink and ordering another for both of them. 'The women I date aren't stupid, just conniving, but they think I'm stupid enough to fall for it.'

'That's hard to believe, you're second in the year.'

'So you know who I am? And I'm second by only a marginal amount.' He said with grimace but then surprised her by laughing. 'Granger,' He said, making Hermione jump and wondering what gave her away. 'She really is something.'

'You two never got along.' She tried to state casually.

He just smiled and changed the subject, 'So, what else do you know about me?'

'Not much, other than your name.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

Hermione shrugged taking a couple of sips from her creamy drink, 'You never answered my question? Why didn't you wear a disguise?'

Draco was staring right into her eyes and her heart nearly stopped. Not him, it couldn't be him, but suddenly she didn't want anyone else. 'I've worn too many disguises in my life and I refuse to do so anymore.'

Hermione could feel herself melting even more and couldn't say another word. She could only stare at him like she'd never seen him before in her life.

'Would you care to dance,' he asked softly, holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his before standing up.

He didn't let go of her hand. When they got to the dance floor, he swung her around so that she was facing him then brought her slowly into his arms. She couldn't help resting her head on his chest after awhile, as they moved sinuously to the slow beat of the music.

The mood of the night and the alcohol flowing through her made her giddy and being in his arms made her feel wanted for the first time in so long. And his smell—she had to clamp her legs together from the sudden warmth flowing through her.

She lifted her head to look into his face. His hooded eyes and parted lips let her know he felt the same way. She didn't think anything of lifting herself up and bring his face down to hers with her hand.

Their lips touched softly and Hermione moaned at the sweetness. The vibration must have snapped something in him, because he gathered her close and deepened their kiss, touching his tongue to hers and bringing his hand up to plunge it into her hair.

Things must have becoming too hot and heavy, because he pulled away harshly with a heavy sigh. 'Come with me. You don't have to, but I'm asking.'

Hermione only had to think about it for two seconds before she nodded. He quickly grasped her hand and began leading her out of the Hall. No one even turned to look or noticed at all.

When he turned left and down, she knew they were heading for the Slytherin common room. Hermione didn't care; she wanted to get her hands on him as soon as possible.

She didn't even hear the muttered password as the wall opened for them to enter.

'This way.' He said, pulling her toward a dark corridor and entering the last door on the left.

'You have your own room?' She asked as she looked around briefly before he pressed her to the closed door and covering her mouth with his.

His hand rose and began to lift her mask, when she stopped him, 'Don't.'

She could see he wanted to ask why but she didn't give him the chance. She just began kissing him again. She wanted him so badly she couldn't think.

She didn't know what would happen after this but for now, he belonged to her.

She pushed his jacket from his shoulders and he helped by flinging it away onto the chair in the corner. That was the beginning of the end as clothes were shed in record time and his magnificent body was put on display for her. His skin was like ivory and just as smooth. There were just his boxers left and although she was still fully dressed, she stuck her fingers in the waistband and slowly pushed them down.

The erection that she uncovered was glorious; long and thick and so hard. Just as she was reaching for it, he grasped her wrist. She looked up at him curiously and he just smirked as he began to lower the zipper on her dress.

The material was so silky, the moment the zipper was down, it fell easily from her body without any further assistance leaving her only in a small pair of knickers.

Draco immediately swung her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her gently down before following.

Then the worship began. He spent ages touching her body, until she was so worked up she thought she would die.

'Please! Please, Draco.' It was what he was waiting for apparently because his smile was deliciously devious.

He kissed up her body softly before piecing her mouth savagely with his tongue. Hermione wanted it like this, she had experienced gentle with him, and she now wanted to be fucked. The emotion that Draco's tenderness had brought on was too scary to contemplate.

He shoved two fingers up her needy cunt, spearing the exact spot inside her to guarantee she saw stars.

Before she could come, his fingers were already gone; replacing it was the glorious cock she had sadly only glimpsed once.

'Yes, yes,' Hermione moaned, thrusting her hips up when he only teased her with the tip. 'Please!'

The motion was so quick Hermione hardly saw it, but the minute he shoved into her, he whipped off her mask. Hermione froze in horror as she stared into his face.

His expression hadn't changed though and when he began expertly thrusting into her in exactly the right way, Hermione couldn't take the pleasure and her eyelids lazily drifted shut.

'Look at me,' he murmured, hi eyes so dilated the grey of his eyes were all but gone. Hermione looked at him and didn't look away again; he was fucking her so perfectly, she knew it wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. 'Come for me, Hermione.'

The shock of him saying her name was too much and she thought she would dies from the pleasure surging through her body.

She heard him shout her name before he collapsed on her, breathing deeply into her neck.

Once her body was once more under her own control, she gently pushed him off her and got up.

'Where are you going?' He asked and when she turned to look at him, she wished she hadn't. He looked like a fucking god lying there on the mussed sheets.

'Did you know it was me the whole time?' She asked softly.

'Yes.' He said, watching as she moved around collecting all her clothes.

'How?' She wouldn't cry. This was what she had wanted, right? Amazing sex with someone she might never see again. Why then did it feel like she was dying inside? Because she was already falling for him and she knew he could never feel the same way. He probably did this as a joke.

'I made it my business to know. And no one who watches you all the time like I do, can miss that wonderful bush you call hair.'

Hermione turned to look at him, 'You watch me all the time?'

Draco shrugged, 'Who doesn't? Half the school is already in love with you.'

'Me?' Hermione asked incredulously, placing a hand on her naked chest drawing Draco's attention to it.

Draco smiled at her and she fairly melted, 'Please come here.'

Like the Pied Piper, Hermione walked to the bed and came unresisting when he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

'You were the only woman I wanted and the only one I couldn't have. I thought you hated me, but tonight at the bar when I saw no hostility, I had to try.' He pulled her down for a kiss and said against her mouth, 'The only thing I don't understand was why there was no hostility.'

He gazed at her questioningly and she ducked her head in embarrassment, 'It might be because I've been checking you out all year.'

Draco started laughing and Hermione started laughing with him. She had never seen him laugh like this and she decided she loved it.

When they had calmed down, Hermione asked something she really didn't want to ask but has to know.

'What happened between you and Astoria tonight?'

As expected, he seemed to shut down but he answered her nonetheless. 'We were seeing each other at the beginning of the year briefly. When I ended it, she wrote to my parents saying she was pregnant. I knew it was impossible, but my parents were ecstatic. They thought it would be a grand match. When I refused...' He paused here, the anger once more in his eyes, 'Suffice it to say it was the worst fight we've ever been in. They nearly disowned me, but I held my ground. It obviously came to light that Astoria wasn't quite as pregnant as she pretended. My parents and I are better, but there's still some bitterness I think. Nothing has really been the same.'

Hermione kissed him softly and ran a comforting hand through his hair, 'I'm sorry.'

Draco suddenly grinned, 'Wait until they find out about you. Who knows how they will react.'

Hermione looked taken aback, 'You're going to tell them about me?'

Draco laughed and hugged her close, 'Yes of course! Stranger things have happened.'


End file.
